The Stolen Bride
by angelsinstead
Summary: Stavros Cassadine comes to Salem on St. Patrick's Day in search of a bride.


On St. Patrick's Day, Stavros Cassadine was incredibly lonely. He decided he needed a new bride since Laura Spencer had always rejected him. He was staring at the map and decided that Salem, USA might be a good place for him to relocate. One of the first women he met when he moved to Salem was a chick by the name of Susan Banks. Susan was a _really_ odd broad. He started to fear that ALL the women in Salem would be nutcases. He was wandering along the docks, wearing all black and he was wondering if any sane females might come along his path.

"A woman will want me. I am hot. Well, at least I'm reasonably attractive," he said to himself. "Women should bow down at my feet and worship my really hot Cassadine bod."

He was laughing to himself when he saw a beautiful woman standing on the docks, staring out at the water. She had tears in her eyes. Curious, Stavros walked closer to the woman with the sad eyes.

Billie Reed had just returned to Salem on March 15th, two days before St. Patrick's Day. Since he was Irish, it had always been Bo's favorite holiday. Bo would never celebrate again. The man she had loved and the father of her only child was dead. "Ohhh Bo," she lamented as she stared out at the water on the docks. She remembered all the times she had spent with Bo and his little boy, Sean-Douglas. She remembered sailing with him on the _Fancy Face_ , long ago when their hearts were happy; but those days were gone. Now all that was left was this huge empty space that nothing could ever fill.

"Hey, lady," a voice spoke. "Why are you crying?"

Billie nearly jumped out of her skin. First of all, that voice sounded JUST like Bo's! Secondly, he called her "lady," which had been Bo's special nickname for her. She turned to look at the guy and got the shock of her life. "Ohhh my God!" she said in a gasp. "Bo, **you're alive**!"

Stavros suddenly frowned when the woman called him by another man's name. Clearly she was mistaking him for someone called Bo. Were all women in this new town Salem delusional? Were they all nutcases like Susan Banks?!

"Lady, my name is Stavros Cassadine. I don't know who Bo is... and I don't care to know."

Billie looked greatly confused. This was Bo! She _knew_ it. He must have some sort of amnesia! How could he possibly be alive?!

"Bo, is that you?" Billie asked as she longed to reach out to touch him and caress his cheek. "Please! You have to know who I am. It's Billie, the mother of your daughter, Chelsea."

He shook his head. "I don't have a daughter. I have a son, Nikolas... but he hates my guts."

"No, Bo. You have three children- Sean-Douglas, Ciara, and Chelsea. You had another son Zach, but he died. It was a horrible accident."

"You've lost your mind. I am not this Bo you speak of. I am Stavros Cassadine," he stated. "I am sure if you and I had a daughter together, I would remember. I would remember sleeping with you."

"There is no doubt about that," he said as he looked her up and down with lust. "I would _definitely_ remember sleeping with you."

Billie actually blushed. "Bo... I mean, Stavros - whatever your name is, could we go some place... and ummmm talk?"

"Sure, lady. Want to come back with me to my mansion?" Stavros asked.

"Yes, I will go with you. I am sure we can straighten _all_ of this out," Billie agreed.

Xoxoxo

Stavros and Billie rode in his limo to his mansion on the hill. It was right across the street from the infamous DiMera mansion. Billie felt a child go up her spine when she realized how much wealth he possessed and how close he lived to the DiMera's. "You really live here?" Billie asked as they stepped into the foyer.

"Yes, I do. I hear this is the old Alamain estate."

"It is," said Billie. "Lawrence Alamain was one of your worst enemies. You were with Carly, then Lawrence swept in... and they ended up going away to Paris together."

Stavros looked confused. "I think you need a drink," he said as he poured some amber fluid from a decanter and handed her a glass. "Drink up. There's plenty where that came from."

He sipped from his own drink as he lead her into the parlor where they sat upon the loveseat in front of a roaring fire. "Tell me about yourself. You have a daughter... and what else?"

"I've been in love with Bo... I mean, I have been in love with YOU since the moment I met you."

"Dammit, I am not Bo. My name is Stavros Cassadine. My father's name was Mikkos and my mother is Helena. I had a bride named Laura. She was the father of my son, but she ran away from me."

"Why- why would she run away?" Billie asked as she stared into his eyes.

"I was too much for her. Too intense. Too everything. She didn't appreciate me. No woman ever has."

Billie looked bedazzled. What could she say? This man kept swearing up and down he wasn't Bo, and it wasn't possible for Bo to have survived, but why did this man look EXACTLY like Bo's identical twin?

"I'm sorry that Laura didn't appreciate you. You seem... intense, but I am intrigued by you. I want to find out more."

"What would you like to know?"

"I want some sort of proof... that you aren't Bo. That you are who you say you are."

"Why don't you spend the night with me?" he offered. "After we make love, you will know."

Bo wanted to make love to her, after all these years?! But was it _really_ Bo? Billie wasn't so sure.

"How about a kiss?" she compromised.

"Alright," he said as his lips swooped down onto hers. Immediately, Billie was lost in the passionate sensation of his erotic kiss. After he pulled away, she was breathless with desire.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Heavenly. It made me want more."

"Okay, lady, let's go upstairs to the master bedroom and then we can..."

"Have hot passionate sex," she finished for him.

"You're reading my mind," he said with a smirk.

Then before she could utter another word, he stood up from the loveseat and lifted her into his strong arms. He carried her up the stairs as if they'd always been lovers. When he reached his bedroom, he lay her down gently on the bed.

"You're not going to fight me, are you?" he asked as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Why would I do that?" she said as she stared at his sexy chest.

"Women usually run in fear from me, because I am a Cassadine."

"I won't run," said Billie. "It's been a long time since I've been in your arms."

"Listen, I am not the man you think I am. I am... much, much more."

"I'm not afraid."

"Maybe you should be," he breathed as he removed the last of his clothing. Staring at his luscious body, Billie gasped. Every inch of his body was EXACTLY like Bo's... from his head down to his toes!

"Wow!" she said as that was all she could utter.

"So, you like what you see?" he asked huskily as he crawled into bed with her.

"Ohhh yeah. You're... hot."

He chuckled. "So are you. Will you marry me? Will you become Mrs. Stavros Cassadine?"

"Why?"

"Because I need a new bride. Laura left me... but you said you wouldn't leave."

"I don't want to leave," she said as he nibbled her neck. He was toying with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"You'll make love to me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said breathlessly as he licked her skin erotically.

"After we share passion, you must answer my question."

"Whatever you say," responded Billie, because all she wanted at that moment was for Stavros ( _or was he Bo?_ ) to make love to her... over and over again. "Please, I want..."

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he grabbed Billie's hand is his. With his guidance, she wrapped her fingers around his blazing hot cock.

"Yes... ohhhh yessssss," Billie cried out. "Let's make another baby together."

Stavros froze, hearing her words. Again she must have been reading his mind. He needed another son, since Nikolas hated him. He hoped to get this beautiful Billie pregnant and whether or not she said 'yes,' he was going to make her his bride.

He unzipped her dress and slipped the sheer fabric off her beautiful body. She wasn't wearing much underneath. He made short work of her undergarments; so aroused that he tore the lacy material in the process.

"You look absolutely amazing," he said gazing at her nakedness. "It's been so long since... well, since I held a woman willingly in my arms."

"You've... taken women unwillingly?" Billie asked, feeling a sudden jolt of fear.

"It's all in the past,' he said as he kissed her shoulder, lightly biting her soft skin. "I'd never hurt you though. I want you. I want you to be my bride."

Whoever he was - Bo or this Stavros fellow he kept insisting he was - the man was very insistent that she marry him. Could she really marry this man and be his bride? Could she give him a child?

Her head was full of fog and hot, blatant desire. She wasn't thinking clearly as he kissed her breasts and then moved further down her naked body. He opened her legs, spreading her damp femininity with his broad fingers. She moaned as he blew his sultry breath against her inner core.

"Ohhh God!" she cried out as he began to taste her. His tongue and lips certainly felt like Bo's. He was going to make her cum. She was going to go over the edge and spill her juices into his skillful mouth.

When she reached ecstasy, he drank up her sweetness, kissing his way back up her delectable body. He kissed her hungrily, letting her taste her feminine musk.

As they kissed, he aligned their bodies, pressing his fiery sword into her warm, wet cavern. Back and forth he began to thrust, his movements slow and sensuous at first. But when she whimpered and arched her body toward his, he lost all control. This thrusts became hard and powerful, making them both cum.

In the afterglow of passion, he kissed her everywhere, worshiping her lovely body. "That was phenomenal," he said. "Will you stay and become my bride?"

"Yes, I will marry you," Billie agreed. She knew this was her one and only chance to get Bo as her husband, even if he _thought_ he was someone else. As soon as he saw Hope, she was sure he'd run back into her arms. As she thought of the past and losing Bo to Hope, tears of sorrow filled up Billie's eyes. She tried to hide it, but those tears spilled over, running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he tenderly kissed away her tears. "Don't I make you happy?"

"Yes, you make me very happy. I just don't want it to end. Not ever," said Billie as she softly caressed his cheek.

"You can stay with me forever. And soon, you'll give birth to my son."

"What- what if I have another girl?" Billie asked.

He smiled. "I promise to cherish any child that comes of our union."

"Alright then. We'll get married," Billie agreed.

Stavros was thrilled. He hugged her tightly and spoke words of love. Listening to his words, Billie believed him to be sincere.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I knew you were the one the minute I saw you on the docks."

Billie hoped that when he got his memory back, if he WAS Bo, that he wouldn't change his mind. She wrapped herself around him and fell asleep in his loving arms.

Xoxoxoxo

Weeks passed. Stavros and his new bride hardly left the mansion. They were always making love. They "christened' every room of the estate, even the musty, dusty attic. True to his word, Stavros had made Billie pregnant.

"It's a miracle," she said as she caressed her little baby bump. The doctors had said she'd never conceive again after having her daughter, but with all the intense lovemaking between her and her new husband, they found out they were expecting a sweet little bundle of joy.

"How's my lovely wife and my unborn child?" Stavros asked one afternoon as he tugged her into his arms.

"We're both doing fine," she said as she stared into his dark eyes.

"Tonight, we are going out for our evening meal. We've been cooped up in this mansion for far too long. I-."

"No," Billie protested. "I don't want to go."

She feared he would see Hope or someone else he knew, then he'd leave her. If Bo got his memory back, he'd forget about this kooky facade of being Stavros Cassadine, then she'd lose him again.

"I am happy here. I don't want to leave," Billie pleaded.

Stavros frowned, seeing how upset his new bride was becoming. "It's only one meal. I want to show off my beautiful bride. You can wear that new sexy red dress I got you."

"But..."

Billie knew there was nothing she could say or do to change his mind. Anytime she brought up the name "Bo," her new husband would insist he wasn't her ex; that he was someone entirely different.

"Okay, one meal... but that is all," Billie reluctantly agreed.

"I love you so much, lady," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Staring into those dark eyes she loved so much, Billie struggled to hold back her tears, *Ohhhh please don't let me lose him. I love him TOO damn much.*

Xoxoxoxo

That night Stavros took Billie out to dinner. She hung on his arm, wearing the gorgeous red dress he had given her. It clung to her curves, including the growing baby bump that she and her new husband were so proud of considering their coming child was such a blessing. "You look so handsome," she said as they walked along the docks together.

"And you are lovely, my wife," he replied as they neared the Brady pub.

"Ohhh no," Billie said, stopping in her tracks. "I can't go in there."

"Why not? I hear they serve good chowder."

"It's not the chowder. It's... it's..."

"Lady, you've got to face your fears. I am not going to leave you. Not ever. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Stavros, but..."

"That's the first time you said my name," he said with a beaming smile.

"I am worried. What if...?"

"Everything will be just fine. I promise. Now let's get a warm bowl of chowder."

Billie had no other choice but to go into the Brady Pub with the man she loved. The moment they walked in, all eyes were on them. Billie felt terrified as everyone in the room acted as though the ghost of Bo Brady had just walked into the room.

A man approached Stavros, wearing a patch over one eye. Staring at the man, Stavros felt a sudden rage seething within him. The man looked JUST LIKE the younger brother he despised, Stefan Cassadine. "You took Laura from me," Stavros hissed. "And you _stole_ my son!"

Steve Johnson was staring as well at the man who looked JUST LIKE his brother-in-law, Bo Brady. "Bo, how is it you're alive?" he asked. "We buried you. Your sister cried in my arms. We _grieved_ for you."

Billie was listening to the exchange, feeling so much unease. "You're my brother, Stefan Cassadine!" Stavros exclaimed.

"Maybe we should leave," Billie said softly.

"We aren't leaving until my brother tells me why he took Laura from me... and where my son Nikolas is..."

At that exact same moment, Stefan O. DiMera entered the pub. When Stavros saw Stefan O., he jumped up out of his seat. "Nikolas!" he called out. " **My son**!"

Stefan O. DiMera looked down his nose at the guy who was insisting he was his son and calling him Nikolas. "I don't know you," he said in disgust. "What are you; deranged?"

"We really should leave," Billie spoke up a little louder.

"Bo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve asked the man who looked exactly like his brother-in-law.

"Please, let's leave," Billie pleaded, tugging on Stavros' arm. Seeing that his pregnant bride was quite upset, Stavros agreed to leave. He and Billie left the pub quickly, before anyone else could approach and question his identity.

"I've decided I don't like Salem much," he said as they walked along the docks. "How about we live on Cassadine island?"

"I think that would be best," said Billie as anxiety continued to bombard her. "I just want what's best... for you, me, and our baby."

"You'll like my mother," he said. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

Billie couldn't help but smile as he spoke of the island paradise where he said he had lived for several decades. "You and me in a tropical paradise. How soon can we leave?"

"We'll get on a plane tomorrow."

"I am so happy," said Billie as she placed her hand in his and they headed toward his mansion.

"I'm happy, too... for the first time since... Forever."

 **The End**


End file.
